powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Samezu
is of the Gaorangers. Biography Gaoranger Kai is a 19-year-old (29 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) freeter, whose previous jobs included pizza delivery and working as a clerk in a bowling alley. He was chosen as a Gaoranger around the same time as Sae. He is a very energetic and playful guy, but he hates being treated as a child, especially because Sae is younger than him. He is skilled at bowling and studied under a professional bowler, Don Katayama. His motto is "Never give up!" which he frequently uses to encourage Soutarou. He is in charge of forming the right arm for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he became a clerk in a surf shop although he and Soutarou initially planned to run a Chanko shop together to "dominate the world." He also seems to be interested in Sae. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Kai, along with the other core Gaorangers, got their power stolen by the Space Ninja Group Jakanja as were held as hostage. His team was saved by the Hurricanegers, and got their powers back when Tsukumaro arrives. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kai and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kai, alongside his team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting Gecko Imagin and a Destron Shocker Combatman. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GaoBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Kai joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Water Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Police Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Super Strong Team offscreen. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kai's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Kai in the Gaoranger cosplay. Video game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoBlue appears with his team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kai Samezu/GaoBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gaoranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoBlue Power Animals *GaoShark *GaoGiraffe Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Shark Cutters Ranger Key The is Kai Samezu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as GaoBlue. *When the first three Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. The Gaoranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GaoBlue was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kai received his key and became GaoBlue once more. Imitations A copy of GaoBlue was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoBlue was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Fourth Spear, Wendinu disguised herself as Kai as well as using his G-Phone to become GaoBlue along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kai Samezu is portrayed by . As GaoBlue, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Kai shares the same first name with Power Rangers and Super Sentai Rangers Kai Chen and Kai Ozu of Lost Galaxy and Magiranger, respectively. *He is the only Gaoranger that has only two power animals, while the other five have three power animals. *Though Kai is not the first shark-themed Ranger, he is the first Ranger with the motif and to possess a mech of the same motif; in this case, GaoShark. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Quest 01: The Lion, Roars!!'' **''Quest 02: The Divine Spirit-King Rises!!'' **''Quest 03: The Eagle Vanishes!!'' **''Quest 04: The Two Who Never Give Up!!'' **''Quest 05: The Mountain Moves!!'' **''Quest 06: Bison in Love!!'' **''Quest 07: The Dream Talks!!'' **''Quest 08: The Dog, Runs!!'' **''Quest 09: The Twins Smile'' **''Quest 10: The Moon Beckons!!'' **''Quest 11: Father, Proceeds'' **''Quest 12: Which is the Real One!?'' **''Quest 13: The Baby's First Cry Freezes'' **''Quest 14: The Soul Bird Cries'' ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **''Quest 15: The Ogre Howls!!'' **''Quest 16: The Magic Flute Roars!'' **''Quest 17: The Elephant Vanishes...'' **''Quest 18: The Demon Beast Armament!!'' **''Quest 19: The Bison Retires!?'' **''Quest 20: The Maiden is Captured!!'' **''Quest 21: Rouki, Perplexed'' **''Quest 22: The Giant Bull is Broken!!'' **''Quest 23: Rouki Dies!?'' **''Quest 24: The Silver Wolf Flashes!!'' **''Quest 25: The Third Ogre Princess Arrives'' **''Quest 26: Rouki Returns'' **''Quest 27: The Chick Pouts'' **''Quest 28: Secrets, Handed Down!!'' **''Quest 29: The Deer Heals'' **''Quest 30: The Full Moon Kills the Wolf!'' **''Quest 31: The Hundred-Beast Squadron, Annihilated!!'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gao Access CD: "Gao Panda Appears!!"'' **''Quest 32: Three Creatures Eat!!'' **''Quest 33: A Boy Prays'' **''Quest 34: The Mighty Org Weeps!'' **''Quest 35: The Beast King Swords, Plundered'' **''Quest 36: The Warriors Dance'' **''Quest 37: Yabaiba Burns'' **''Quest 38: The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle'' **''Quest 39: The God Takes Away'' **''Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars'' **''Quest 41: Santa Came'' **''Quest 42: The Org Ninja Invasion!'' **''Quest 43: The Lion Burns Hot'' **''Quest 44: Gao’s Rock Falls'' **''Quest 45: Fighting Until the End'' **''Quest 46: The New Year Attacks'' **''Quest 47: The Steam Engine Roars!'' **''Quest 48: Those Guys Return to Life'' **''Quest 49: The Matrix Closes'' **''Quest 50: The Hundred Beasts Die'' **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also External links *GaoBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Gaorangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa